Karena Aku MAGNAE Lee Taemin
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Taemin kesal juga selalu dihalangi key setiap bersama Minho? Saat ngambek, malah ketemu Kyu dan Changmin lalu dikasih saran.. Apa yg terjadi?


**Karena Aku MAGNAE -Lee Taemin-**

**.**

**Cast :: Shinee**

**Pairing :: 2Min**

**Genre :: Humor, maybe(?)**

**Warning :: OOC-all chara melebay ria-nggak sesuai kenyataan**

**Flame diterima selama flame ditunjukan buat segi dan isi cerita juga penulisannya. **

**Rated :: K**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

* * *

><p>Taemin, magnae kebanggan Shinee asyik senyum- senyum gaje menonton reality show yang paling dia suka selama ini. Hello baby.. Siapa yang nggak tahu kalau di situ terlalu banyak fanservice dan dia kebagian sama Minho, sang kekasih tercinta yang sering di katain Alien itu.<p>

Ah, abaikan..

Mari tengok uri magnae itu..

" Hhehe.. Kayaknya aku cute banget deh.." Narsis. Satu kata itu yang terlintas.

Namja manis itu terus mengagumi banyak hal di acara itu. Sosok Minho yang cool dan gentle yang dianggapnya sebagai appa dambaan. Ke-imutan dan kecocokannya dengan Minho. Kebodohan tiga mahluk sisa alias OnJongKey yang suka tukeran couple.

Well, Sebenarnya Taemin sendiri bingung, siapakah pacar Key. Karena namja itu suka ber-fanservice-an dengan Jonghyung atau Onew. Meski paling banyak ama Jjong sih..

Taemin ketawa geli saat menonton mini drama Rich man and Poor man.

" Omo! Itu Minho hyung ngapain gue sih!" Tawanya pecah melihat adegan dimana Minho tiba- tiba menindihnya karena bilang mau punya anak lagi dan Onew menutupi mereka berdua.

Wajah sang magnae memerah. " Coba aku bisa punya anak, yah.."

Plak! Setelah mengucapkannya, seseorang menggeplak sadis kepala Taemin.

Sang magnae memandang kebelakang dengan kesal. Sebenarnya siap- siap marah, tapi begitu melihat ternyata Key udah memasang laser flirting andalannya. Taemin mengkeret dan nyengir gaje. " Key hyung toh.. Hehe.."

" Hehe?" Key tersenyum sinis. " Tadi bilang apa magnae?"

" Hmm.. Apa yah.." Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya asal.

" Itu loh.. Yang tadi.. yang terakhir.. Coba apa?"

" Coba apa?"

Key melotot melihat kepolosan -yang disengaja- magnaenya itu. " KAU BILANG KAU MAU PUNYA ANAK HAH? SAMA SIAPA? SAMA MONSTER KODOK ITU? SI KERORO?" Jeritan Key mungkin bisa terdengar sampai dorm Suju atau DBSK. =.=

" Hyaa.. Ampun ndoro! Tak saya ulangi kalimat itu!" Taemin masih punya akal sehat untuk nggak melawan sang almighty Key saat ini. Kalau dia melawan, dia sih nggak akan kenapa-kenapa, tapi Minho.. Bisa aja Key langsung ngambil pisau dapur dan mengolah makan malam untuk mereka yang menunya adalah.. Sup kodok goreng. Udah sup digoreng pula.. Kan kasian Minho..

Ngebayanginnya aja Taemin nggak sanggup..

Sepertinya jeritan Key didengar para seme di dorm Shinee itu.

" Waeyo, yeobo?" Onew bertanya. Hmm.. Sepertinya kekasih Key itu Onew deh..

" Yeobo.. Kau berisik tahu!" Kali ini Jonghyun yang bicara. Nah loh.. Yang mana pacar Key?

Key mendengus dan menatap tajam ke arah Minho.

Minho cengo. " Ya, Key.. Waeyo? Aku baru gabung udah dikasih death glare begitu. Ada masalah kah?" Minho melirik Taemin yang udah pasang tampang jangan-banyak-nanya-hyung itu.

" Oke, keroro.. Ternyata aku harus bicara tegas sekarang." Sosok umma dalam diri Key mulai aktif. Namja itu berjalan pelan kearah Minho dan minho bergerak mundur. Agak takut.

" Bi-bicara apa ya?"

" PIKIRAN PERVERTMU ITU SUDAH MERACUNI BABY-KU!" Lagi- lagi jeritan Key terdengar.

OnJong serempak menutup telinga mereka. Taemin ikutan menutup telinga dan Minho.. Makin cengo.

" Hah? Pervert apa? Meracuni apa?" Minho menatap Taemin heran. " Taeminnie.. Ada apa ini? Aku nggak paham? Aku salah lagi yah?"

Taemin buru- buru berdiri dan menarik Minho. " Oke, Kibum hyung.. Aku aja yang bicara sama Minho hyung. See you.." Dengan langkah cepat Taemin menyeret Minho ke kamar Minho dan Jonghyun dan..

Cklek! Mengunci pintu kamar itu.

Key semakin melotot saat melihat kelakuan Taemin.

" Waduh.. Gawat nih Jinki hyung.." Bisik Jonghyun.

" YA, TAEMINNIE! BUKA NGGAK LOOOO!" Key murka sambil berlari kearah kamar itu. Tapi Onew dengan cepat menarik dan menahannya. " Lepas, Jinki hyung!"

" Stop Key.. kau bia membuat apartemen ini hancur kalau ngamuk terus.." Ucap Onew susah payah.

Jonghyung ikutan memegangi lengan Key. " Lagian ngapain sih kau pikirin mereka. Lebih baik main sama aku, ya.." Dinosaurus itu mengerling nakal. Tapi Key dalam kondisi marah, mana bisa dirayu begitu.

Bukannya Key, yang mendengus malah Onew. " Ya, Jonghyun.. Jangan coba- coba ngerayu pacar gue.."

Jonghyun nyengir. " Key juga milikku, hyung.."

" Lepaskan aku! Aku harus masuk ke kamar itu dan mencegah keroro itu me-ropes baby-ku!" Key nggak perduli dengan celotehan OnJong yang malah memperebutkan hak atas diri sang diva itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Kenapa sih Key hyung terlalu over protektif sama aku.." Taemin menyendokkan ice cream coklat kedalam mulutnya. Ia melirik ke arah Minho yang lagi asyik membaca buku super tebal yang Taemin sendiri nggak mau tahu buku apa itu. Paling ensiklopedi.

Minho diam.

" Hyung.. Kau dengar aku?" Ulang Taemin manja.

Barulah sang flaming charisma itu melirik Taemin sekali. Oke, hanya sekali. Berikutnya, ia tetap memandangi bukunya. " Hmm.. Kau kan dongsaeng kesayangannya, Taeminnie.." Gumamnya tanpa minat.

Taemin cemberut. " Tapi, hyung.. Aku ini kan udah gede. Masa masih diatur begitu.. Umma-ku aja nggak terlalu mengaturku."

" Itu karena umma kamu nggak disini." Minho memilih menutup bukunya dan duduk tegap menatap namja chingu super imutnya itu. " Yang bikin aku bingung, kenapa dia sebegitu menjagamu dariku. Memang aku berbahaya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Taemin mengangguk semangat. " Hyung itu orang nomor satu yang paling harus kuwaspadai." Goda sang magnae sambil menyendok satu sendok ice cream lagi kedalam mulutnya.

Gantian Minho yang cemberut sekarang. Namja itu beringsut cepat hingga berada disamping Taemin. " Jadi aku memang berbahaya?"

Taemin mengangguk penuh antusias sambil mengacungkan jarinya di depan wajahnya dengan sikap yang kelewat lucu. " Sangat!" Ia menegaskan.

Sekelebat tatapan licik terlintas diwajah Minho. " Oke, biar kutunjukkan bukti agar kau semakin yakin aku memang berbahaya." Satu tangannya meraih wajah Taemin dan mengusap kulitnya lembut.

Taemin merinding. " Mau apa hyung?"

" Di reality show Hello baby kemarin kau kan juga tahu.. Skinship selalu menang. Kau ingat apa yang selalu dilakukan Jonghyun hyung atau aku terhadap Yoogeun?"

" Apa?"

" Kissu.." Minho nyengir dan langsung mencium bibir Taemin cepat. Ia lumat bibir Taemin sampai habis. Lawannya sendiri hanya bisa sedikit pasrah karena kelakuan itu. Setengah hatinya menolak karena ia takut Key melihatnya. Tapi setengah hatinya menerima dengan senang hati ciuman Minho.

Bisa dilihat karena Taemin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minho.

Tiba- tiba Minho menghentikkan aksi penyerangannya. Bulu kuduknya tiba- tiba merinding.

Taemin ikutan bingung. " Wae hyung?"

" Aku merinding.. Kayak ada setan yang lagi ngeliatin.." Jawab Minho ragu.

Tiba- tiba tawa Jonghyun pecah. " Setan? Omona~ Yeobo! Kau dibilang setan! Makanya jangan melotot seseram itu.. Seindah apapun mata kucingmu itu, tetep aja nyeremin. Minho aja langsung ngerasa horor.." Jonghyung menepuk- nepuk bahu Key kencang.

Minho dan Taemin menoleh cepat keasal tawa itu. Keduanya membatu.

" Kibum hyung!" Seru Taemin setengah menjerit.

Minho mengkeret ketakutan. " Eh.. Kalian udah pulang? Ma-mana Onew hyung?"

Key tersenyum manis. " Jinki yeobo lagi ke supermarket untuk belanja Minho-yah.."

Nggak ada yang lebih menakutkan selain Key yang bicara sangat lembut dalam kondisi marah.

Minho nyengir. Dia nggak bisa merasa tenang sedikitpun.

Key ikutan nyengir. " Kurasa.. Namamu bukan Choi Minho lagi sekarang.."

Jonghyun yang berdiri di samping Key udah bersiap- siap siaga satu. Takut- takut namja itu ngamuk lagi seperti kemarin. Minho tetap nyengir dengan wajah shock dan Taemin juga ikutan cengar- cengir nggak jelas.

" Jadi.." Key memberi jeda sebentar. " KERORO MESUM!"

Kegemparan lagi- lagi nggak bisa dihindari. Jonghyun buru- buru menarik tangan Key dan menahannya yang sudah membawa spatula entah kapan di ambilnya. Minho loncat kebalik sofa sambil bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh mungil Taemin.

" Gue mau digoreng!" Seru Minho ngeri.

" Sini lo keroro.. Berani- beraninya lo nyipok baby gue disaat begini! Kalau gue nggak pulang gue yakin lo bakal ngeropes Taemin kan! Kan! Kaaaannn!"

" Masya Allah, Key.. Udah.. Tenang.. Buset dah..!" Jonghyun setengah mati memegangi Key yang berontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Untung meski tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Key, tenaganya lebih kuat dari namja cantik itu. " 2Min! Pergi deh.. Kemana dulu kek.. Gue kaga kuat nahan Key.. Eh, bujuk buneng.. JINKIIIII HYUUUUNGG!"

" Ada apa lagi ooy!" Onew datang disaat yang tepat. Dia kaget melihat Key yang lagi dipelukin Jonghyung. Marah sebenarnya. Tapi bukan waktunya bercanda karena melihat 2min lagi ketakutan. " Key ngamuk lagi? Eit deh.. Kesurupan mulu kamu Key.." Dengan tenang Onew mendekati Key dan mengusap kepalanya. " Tenang oke.. Tarik nafas.. Tenang.."

Key mengikuti perintah Onew. Tapi detik berikutnya dia melotot ke arah Taemin shock. " Taemin..?"

Jonghyung, Onew ikutan menoleh kearah Taemin dan Minho yang dibelakang Taemin menatap kekasihnya. Yang menangis…

" Hiks.. Umma jahat.. Hikss.. Aku benci umma!"

Jegerrr! Key shock.

Taemin langsung berlari keluar dari dorm mereka. Nggak ada satupun yang mengejar magnae itu. Semuanya shock. Taemin nangis.. Taemin nangis.. TAEMIN NANGIS! (lalu? O_o)

" Omo.. Aku membuat Taemin menangis.."

Kali ini ketiga seme menatap kearah Key. Lebih ngeri lagi..

" Hyaa! Aku umma yang jahat!" Key langsung memeluk Onew yang ada di depannya. Onew sih terima dengan senang hati, tapi Jonghyun malah cemberut melihat adegan OnKey. Dan Minho.. Dia malah cengo belum nalar apa yang telah terjadi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Bodo ah.. Aku mau ngambek. Aku nggak mau pulang sebelum Key hyung merestui hubunganku sama Minho hyung. Pokoknya Key hyung harus merestui 2min couple!" Taemin menengadah menatap langit dengan pose lebay siap bertempur.

Pletak! Kepalanya dilempar kaleng.

" Sakiiit!" Taemin menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang melempar. Tapi saat melihat siapa yang berada dibelakangnya Taemin nyengir kuda. " Eh.. Kyuhyun hyung dan Changmin hyung? Berduaan aja.. Kenan yah?"

" Eh, songong.." Kyuhyun bersiap melempar kaleng yang masih ditangannya kearah Taemin tapi Taemin buru- buru berlari kearah mereka dan memeluknya. " Lah? Ngapa lu Min? Frustasi diputusin Minho?"

" Gue kira dia lagi kelilit utang deh.." Balas Changmin.

" Bingung deh.. Cakep- cakep kenapa pada oon sih? Aku ini lagi sedih tau! Nggak liat apa dari raut mukaku ini!" Taemin menunjuk wajahnya sendiri sambil melotot. Tapi dua namja yang dipelototin malah ngakak. " Apa yang lucu?"

" Muka lo itu kan emang lucu!" Changmin mengacak rambut Taemin.

Kedua magnae itu duduk di kursi taman yang kebetulan agak sepi siang itu.

" Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dewasa. Yah, gimanapun juga saat ini yang paling tua diantara tiga magnae itukan dia. Jadi sok dewasa dikit bolehlah.

Taemin menunduk sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di lututnya. " Key hyung terlalu over protektif. Kalo dia liat aku sama Minho hyung pasti langsung mencak- mencak nggak jelas. Ngomel.. Ngancem.. Apalah.. Aku kan takut Minho hyung direbus idup- idup.." Taemin curhat ceritanya.

Dua namja kelewat tinggi itu mengangguk paham. Semua udah tahu seprotektif apa seorang Kim Kibum aka Key kalau menyangkut nyawa anaknya aka Taemin. Apalagi kalau udah ada si keroro aka Minho. Umma mana yang nggak cemas?

Ibarat Leeteuk yang cemas karena Sungmin berpacaran sama Kyuhyun yang sama pervert-nya kayak Minho. Atau Jaejoong yang shock karena anaknya yang pervert itu naksir kulkas. Ah, abaikan kenyataan itu..

" Ngambek aja.." Ajaran sesat dari Changmin.

" Nah ini aku lagi ngambek. Tadi aku kabur dari rumah.. Tapi aku nggak tahu mau kemana. Nggak mungkin ikutan Changmin hyung kabur ke dorm Suju sunbaenim atau DBSK sunbaenim. Aku sih nggak mau ngerepotin.." Taemin tetap dengan posisinya tapi kali ini udah nyengir menatap Changmin.

Changmin mendengus. " Ya elah.. Aku kan cuma nginep beberapa jam.."

" Tetep aja ngerepotin gue lu Min.." Bela Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Taemin. " Disaat begini seharusnya gunakan posisimu sebagai magnae Taemin.. Pokoknya manfaatin posisi itu buat kepentingan pribadi. Lagian Key kan sayang banget sama kamu.. Mana mungkin dia nggak perduliin kamu.."

" Maksud hyung?"

" Yupz.. Pokoknya kau harus memanfaatkan posisimu dan kenaifan Key. Gunakan jurus aegyo yang cuma kau kuasai biar Key luluh. Hhaha.. Dengan begitu kau bisa sama Minho.."

Tiba- tiba lampu taman di samping tempat mereka duduk menyala.

Ide muncul di kepala Taemin.

" Okeehh!" Namja itu berdiri sambil mengepal satu tangannya. " Kurasa itu saran yang baik.. Akan kulakukan! Gomawo hyungdeul.. Dadah.. Aku pulang dulu yah.." Taemin langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang malah cengengesan evil.

" Ya, Kyu.. Kau mengajarkan hal yang buruk ke anak sepolos dia.."

" Biarin.. Gue mau rekrut dia jadi evil juga.."

" Good job, partner!" Changmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun bangga.

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Makanya Key.. Jangan terlalu over protektif gitu.. Taemin ngambek kan jadinya.." Jonghyun sibuk mengusap pundak Key yang sejak tadi sesengukan nggak jelas. Kalimat Taemin yang bilang benci Key masih terngiang- ngiang dikepalanya.

Key cuma terisak pelan.

" Udah, Yeobo.. Tenang yah.." Onew ikutan menenangi.

" Aku umma yang kejam. Aku gagal jadi umma.. Hiks.. Umma macam apa aku.."

Minho cuma memilih berdiri agak jauh dengan tampang cemas. Berharap Taemin segera kembali ke dorm karena udah hampir gelap.

Lho? Bukannya tadi Taemin langsung ngacir pulang?

Mari kita lihat si Taemin sekarang.. Di kedai ice ream yang ada di depan apatemen mereka.

Olalala.. Ternyata nggak langsung pulang..

Namja itu berniat membangkang sedikit. Sebelum pulang mending beli banana ice cream dulu. Taemin sudah menghabiskan lima gelas ice cream. Saat ia melihat udah gelap, barulah dia keluar dari kedai itu.

" Oke.. Bersiap perang sekarang.. Semoga aku menang.. Doakan aku.." Gayanya udah kaya lagi ikut benteng Takeshi.

Taemin masuk ke apartemen dan bejalan masuk ke lift menuju dorm mereka.

Di depan pintu dorm…

Taemin menelan ludah..

_Pokoknya kau harus memanfaatkan posisimu dan kenaifan Key. Gunakan jurus aegyo yang cuma kau kuasai biar Key luluh. Hhaha.. Dengan begitu kau bisa sama Minho…_

Kalimat Kyuhyun terus terngiang.

" Hwaiting!" Taemin membuka pintu dormnya perlahan. Dan saat ia melangkahkan kaki masuk, empat tatapan namja yang tertuju kearahnya. Taemin cuma bisa nyengir. " A-aku pulang… Hyungdeul.."

" Minnie! Kemana aja! Aku khawatir!" Minho buru- buru memeluk Taemin dan menariknya masuk. " Lihat.. Gara- gara omonganmu Key nangis tuh.."

Taemin menatap Key, tatapan kedua uke itu bertemu. " U-umma.. Anou.."

" What?" Key bertanya datar.

" Ngh… A-aku kan udah gede.. Aku mau umma nggak usah mengurusi hubunganku dengan Minho hyung.. Kami juga nggak akan melakukan apa- apa kok.. A-aku tahu aku ini magnae, tapi hyung nggak usah khawatir.." Taemin memainkan jarinya takut. Meski tadi bertekad, tetap aja pas dihadapan Key dia langsung takut.

Key berdiri dan berjalan kearah Taemin.

" Ngh.. Ja-jadi.. Aku mau hyung.."

" What?" Key bertanya lagi.

" Hyung.. Ngh.. Bahagia aja sama Onew hyung atau Jonghyung hyung." Sumpah! Taemin kehabisan kata- kata yah? Itu nggak nyambung!

Kedua bola mata Key membulat. " Kau nggak punya alasan yang lebih baik apa!"

" Mian.. Mian.." Taemin mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Key dalam- dalam. Mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes plus agyeo yang memang cuma dikuasai sama magnae itu. " Nae, Key hyung.. Jebal…" Taemin menarik nafas. " Kalau hyung nggak mengizinkan.. Aku beneran bakal pulang kampung dan nggak mau balik lagi ke Shinee. Hyung akan kehilangan magnae terimut abad ini.." Dia belajar mengancam rupanya.

Key menelan ludah.

Semua seme juga diam menatap tatapan Taemin.

" Oke.." Akhirnya Key mengangguk, daripada Taemin kabur dari Shinee mending dia ngalah aja deh..

" Oke.. Oke.. Akan kubiarkan kalian berdua berpacaran. Aku nggak akan menggoreng Minho.. Aku nggak akan memukul Minho.." Key ternyata memang takluk dengan tatapan Taemin. Taemin memanfaatkan posisinya untuk mengancam.

" Jeongmal?" Taemin nggak percaya.

" Yayayayaa… Lakukan sesukamu.. Aku nyerah.." Key menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

" Yeah!" Taemin langsung memeluk Minho. " Hyung.. Sekarang kau aman…"

" Nae, chagi.. Gomawo.."

Jonghyun dan Onew duduk disisi Key.

" Beneran kau restui, Key?" Tanya Jonghyun.

Key nggak mengangguk nggak juga menggeleng. " Aku bilang lakukan sesukannya.. Kalau mau main licik- licikan.. Maka aku yang akan menang.." Bisik Key.

" Lagian dimana sih dia belajar mengancam.. Heran aku.." Onew menengok kebelakang, melihat 2min yang lagi berpelukan santai. Sesuatu tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Dan sepertinya Key dan Jonghyun juga dengar.

" Untung tadi ketemu Kyuhyun hyung dan Changmin hyung.. Mereka yang mengajarkanku cara mengalahkan Key hyung.." Bisik Taemin ke Minho. Tapi terdengar.

Key mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat. " Jadi mereka berdua.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Esok paginya…

Pagi yang harusnya tentram malah kacau.. LAGI. =.=a

" YA KERORO PERVERT! NGAPAIN LO DIKAMAR GUE!" Key menjerit saat melihat Minho dengan tenangnya tidur disamping Taemin yang memang sekamar dengannya dan Onew.

Minho shock dan bangun. Taemin juga ikutan bangun.

" Lho, hyung? Kan kemarin hyung yang ngizinin kami berpacaran.." Bela Taemin.

" Tapi nggak sebegitunya juga kaleee, Taeminnieeee!" Key mengambil buku tebal di mejanya. Bersiap memukul seseorang. Tapi sebelumnya Key mengambil ponselnya dan mengeluarkan dua foto didalam ponselnya.

Taemin melotot melihat foto nista itu.

Yang satu adalah sosok Changmin yang sedang berlutut di lantai dengan dua tangan keatas dan menunduk. Yang satu lagi adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang cemberut lagi bersihin WC.

" MWO!"

" Mereka yang mengajarimu melawan kan? Sini! Biar kuajari kau pelajaran baru!" Key buru- buru menarik Taemin yang berniat loncat untuk kabur dari tempat tidur. Minho masih bengong karena nggak tahu ada apa.

" Ammmpuuunnn! Aku janji nggak bakal belajar dari mereka lagiii! Ampuuunn umma!"

" Kali ini nggak bisa kuampuni. Kau banyak salah, pertama membuat keributan. Kedua, mengancamku. Ketiga, menuruti omongan duo evil itu. Dan terakhir, TIDUR SATU TEMPAT DENGAN MINHO!" Key mengarahkan buku tebalnya dan memukul pantat Taemin.

" OMO! Ummmaaaa! Jangan pukul di pantat! Aku kan bukan anak kecil! Lagian aku ini MAGNAE! Jangan hukum aku.. Kibum hyuuuunggg!" Taemin meratap sambil mengusap pantatnya naas.

Key nggak perduli. " Kali ini aku nggak perduli. Magnae atau bukan.. Aku akan menghukummu!" Key mengangkat buku ditangannya tinggi- tinggi.

" Hyaaaa!" Taemin kabur keluar kamar dengan cepat.

Key langsung mengejarnya.

Dan tiga seme..

" Gue nggak dipukul..?" Minho masih setengah nyawa. Matanya masih ngantuk.

" Jadi.. Taemin berguru sama Kyuhyun hyung dan Changmin hyung beneran. Pantas aja dia jadi bisa ngelawan Key.. Ckck.." Jonghyun geleng- geleng.

" Aku ngantuk.." Onew yang dari tadi masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya kembali berbaring sambil menarik selimut sehingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya. " Bilang Key, kalau hukuman buat Taemin udah selesai, cepat bikin sarapan."

Ketiga seme itu sepertinya nggak terlalu mau ikut campur sama adegan penghukuman sang anak oleh sang umma pagi ini. Yah, intinya cari aman aja daripada amukan Key beralih ke mereka.

Nah, kesimpulan kali ini..

Jangan pernah ngikutin saran dari setan.. Karena kau akan makin kena masalah. Jangan pernah memanfaatkan suatu posisi untuk kepentingan pribadi, karena kalau kau yang salah yang tetep aja bakal menerima hukuman. Sekalipun kau magnae..

Yah, seenggaknya ada satu point khusus buat 2min.. Hubungan mereka direstui Key. Tapi 2min.. Perjalanan cinta kalian masih belum selesai.. #plakk

.

.

.

**OMAKE #1**

Leeteuk mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi saat sedang menonton tv dengan member lainnya.

_Hyung.. Tolong bilang Kyuhyun hyung jangan mengajari hal buruk pada Taeminnie._

_Karena omongan dia, uri magnae itu berani mengancamku hari ini. =.=_a

Leeteuk melongo menatap Kyuhyun. Marah. Buru- buru dia membalas pesan Key.

_Jadi magnae itu meracuni pikiran Taeminnie? Baiklah.. Akan kuhukum dia dan kukirim fotonya ke ponselmu. Marahi juga Taemin.. Haha_

**OMAKE #2**

Jaejoong yang sedang membuat makan malam menatap ponselnya yang menyala.

Ada pesan dari Key.

_Changmin hyung meracuni pikiran my baby, hyung.._

_Taemin jadi berani mengancamku.. T_T_

Drak! Jaejoong yang sedang memotong kubis langsung menjatuhkan pisaunya ke talenan. Mata bulatnya melotot marah membaca pesan itu.

_UAPAA! JADI MAGNAE ITU BERUSAHA MERACUNI TAEMIN YANG MANIS!_

_Baik Key.. Akan kuhukum dia.._

_Sebagai balasan.. Akan kukirim fotonya saat dihukum kepadamu. Tenang aja.._

_._

_._

Key tersenyum licik begitu menerima dua pesan balasan dari dua umma boyband papan atas itu. " Hhihi.."

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nah.. Ini dia Karena Aku MAGNAE versi Lee Taemin yang manis.. Hhaha..

Mian klo disini aktornya pada lebay.. =/\= Jeongmal mianhaeeee~~~ *bow 100 degree*

Tinggal Kyuhyun nih.. :D

Okee..

**Balasan ripiuw Karena Aku MAGNAE Shim Changmin ::**

Geunnie Ryeosomnia :: Always Changkas memang.. Hehe..

.

Soldier of Light :: Gomawo.. Nih versi Taemin dulu yah.. Raja setan mah terakhir aja.. :D

.

Arisa Adachi :: Nggak ada yg bisa ngalahin keromantisan Changmin and kulkas yah? Haha.. Aku juga mau ikut ke rumah kamu boleee? :D

.

Ayuni Lee :: Ngakak? Gomawo~ :D

.

Kiannielf :: Versi Kyu nanti aja terakhir yah? Taemin dulu.. Hehehe.. Gomawo..

.

Relodypie :: Sebelumnya aq mnta maaf, yaa.. Aku mang ngg terlalu mengenal sifat member DBSK, aku cma knal mereka dari lagu2 mreka ajj. Maaf klo crta itu malah jauh bnget dri kenyataan. Maaf klo mlah bkin kmu nggak enak hati.. maaf yah.. Aku nggak bermaksud bgitu.. Makasih jga atas pnjelasannya, bkal aku inget.. Aku bkal mncoba bkin ff yg lbih baik lagi.. Aku bkal blajar dri kekuranganku itu.. Makasiiiihh banyakk.. :)

Klo buat pnggilan Su-ie itu.. Soalnya dlu prnh bca ff DBSK truz Junsu dipanggil Su-ie.. Aq kira itu mang slah satu pnggilannya.. ternyata aq keliru sangat.. =.=a

.

Sarilovesteukie :: Nggaka ada versi magnae yg lain.. Cuma Changmin, Suju, Shinee aja, eonnie.. Aku kan ngg terlalu paham bb lain luar SM.. =.=a hhehe.. Maaf yah… :D

.

Genki Zen :: Untk smntara yg Taemin dlu yah.. Slam kenal juga.. :D. Gomawo udh baca.. Hehe..

.

Kyuminana :: Semoga.. :D . haha.. Makasih udh baca yah, chingu..

.

Noona961019 :: hihi… maaf changmin dksih peran lebay? =/\=.

.

Yuna Clairre Verssalius Kusanagi :: Ini dia edisi Taeminnya.. Semoga bsa diterima yah.. hhehe.. Jngan lupa dtang lagi buat meripiuw.. :D

.

Park Eun Jung :: Ini bisa disebut 2min ngga? Hhehe.. Untuk smntra req kmu aq tamping dulu yah.. Blom ykin mw bkin couple lain slain suju.. Gomawo udh merindukan aq.. :D

.

Park Jae Hyun :: Versi Taemin dulu yah.. :D gpp, kan.. hhehe

.

Sapphire Pearls :: Nih versi lainnya si Taemin.. Smoga berkenan.. Nae, kana q blang ngg bkal bkin future dua.. jdi yang lain aja yah? :D

.

Farizu :: Cuma Changminnie yg nggk punya kopelan, sih.. hhehe

.

Lolipopwarior :: Mwo? Aku sndiri ngg tau knyataannya.. Tau cma si changmin dket sama Kyu.. gtu ajj.. hhehe… yg taemin ngg bawa2 susu banana ngg papa kan? Smoga suka.. :D

.

Zhie Hikaru Chan :: Nih yg taemin.. Smoga sesuai hrapan.. :D gomawo yah, chingu.. hhehe

.

Metha'kyuyunjae04'Putri :: Versi taemin dulu yah.. Kyuhyun belakangan aja.. hhehe.. gpp kan? Gomawo udh baca.. smoga yg ini jga bsa diterima..

.

Lue Stellari of Mikiru11 :: Gwaenchana.. udh mau ripiuw udh makasih banyak.. nih versi taeminnya dulu yah.. semoga berkenan.. :)

.

Run Maharani :: Eh? Ska ngebayangin yg itu? Haha.. Nih versi taeminnya.. Semoga suka juga yah.. Gomawo..

.

Sulli Otter :: Nih versi taemin dulu jumma.. Semoga berkenan juga yah.. :D mian aq smlem ktiduran jd blum RnR yg bunuh2an itu.. TT

.

Diitactorlove :: Ni ff Shinee..? Bisa dibilang gtu nggak? Hheehe.. makasih dah baca,, awas ditabokin istri Changmin loh.. :D

.

Hee Hyunai :: Nae.. Gomawo.. Nih versi lainnya.. Buat the future.. Aq usahain member lngkap 15 member.. Hhehe..

.

Lee Sunmiina :: Kurang menggigit? =.= Mianhae… Aq msih berusaha bkin ff humor sih.. Maaf klo nggak lucu.. Klo yg ini gimana, msh kurang? Gomawo dah baca, yah.. :D

.

Firah :: Taemin nggak kesiksa kok… Cuma dipukul di pantat ajj.. hhehe

.

Min Hyorin :: Nih versi taemin dlu.. Kyu mah terakhir aja, yah.. Gomawo udh baca.. Ripiuw lagi yah… :D

.

Nah….

All…

Berminatkah ripiuw lagi? :D


End file.
